1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a high-luminance ultraviolet (UV) light-emitting diode (LED) nail lamp structure and an LED light source module thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high-luminance UV LED nail lamp structure for use in light therapy, and an LED light source module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous advancement of LED technology, and thanks to their increasingly lower costs and energy saving features, LEDs have been extensively used in various lighting apparatuses. For example, LED lighting can be used to cure particular liquids, thereby forming a protective layer on industrial products. In the cosmetic industry, LED lighting can be used to cure UV curable gels and turn them into decorative or protective nail coatings. As a matter of fact, the conventional UV lamps in the foregoing applications have been gradually replaced by UV LEDs.
The conventional UV lamps have the following disadvantages. First of all, they emit UV radiation in the ultraviolet A (UVA), ultraviolet B (UVB), and ultraviolet C (UVC) bands, and long-term exposure to such UV radiation is carcinogenic. Secondly, as UV light tubes contain mercury, waste or damaged UV light tubes are harmful to human health and cause serious pollution. Last but not least, UV light tubes are bulky and therefore unsuitable for being carried around. UV LEDs are a perfect solution to the above problems not only because their light is closer to the less harmful visible light band, but also because of their easier post-consumer treatment and higher portability. Hence, UV LEDs have been viewed in the nail decoration industry as a safer UV light source that can be carried around more conveniently.
During the nail decoration process, the time required for curing an UV curable gel is related to the luminance of the UV LEDs in use. If the curing time is long, the performance of nail art will be hindered, and customer waiting time will be increased, thereby raising the costs of working time. In order to effectively shorten the curing time of UV curable gels and thereby reduce the associated costs, an LED nail lamp structure capable of providing high-luminance UV lighting is needed.